Falling Hard
by andreawrites
Summary: Danny and Ethan's first kiss. Just a bunch of Dethan fluff and cuteness. My first fic so be gentle with your reviews.


_**Prompt: Danny and Ethan's first kiss.**_

***I have no rights to Teen Wolf, or any of the characters in it****.**

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know," Danny said in a humbled tone to Ethan, who was walking next to him not so close that they were holding hands, but not so far apart that their arms didn't brush every step or so. "I did and you know it," Ethan replied in an assertive but kind voice, trying to focus on the sound of Danny's heartbeat; when it skipped, skidded, stopped, or otherwise changed patterns at the sound of Ethan's very own voice. "I get beat up at school, people are getting murdered like clockwork, and a _teacher_ went missing. I'd be crazy to not walk you home."

Part of that statement was in fact, the truth. The alphas had assigned Ethan to Danny so he could keep an eye on him and that included keeping him safe from harm or whatever was the cause of all the murdering. Of course the chance of Danny being beaten up was slim to none, because Ethan and Isaac's 'fight' was staged. But the alphas gave him a mission and it was to "watch the human, he may be more than he seems." So Ethan carried out his mission, but never expected that he would actually _like_ Danny Mahealani, a simple and petty human who should mean nothing to him.

Yet it was more often than not Ethan found himself daydreaming about Danny when he couldn't sleep over Aidan's snores. When he was on watch and saw a tall, slender figure his stomach did backflips of excitement, and even guilt, because there was a chance it could be Danny. Even Aiden had caught on and just shook his head when Ethan would walk in the door late sometimes, reeking of human because he had helped Danny study, or gave him lacrosse tips, or walked him home as they were this night.

"Well who's gonna walk you home?" inquired Danny as they reached his front steps. Ethan scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin, "I live literally down the street, I'll yell if any murderers come up and then you can come save me. Deal?" This got a smile out of Danny, who nodded at his door and gave Ethan a questioning glance. "Why don't you come inside? It's the least I can do to give you dinner. And if you're up for it, we can watch a movie." Danny suggested. Ethan contemplated this for a second before nodding his head - he had no obligations that night, and it was only six thirty so really, he had nothing to lose. "I'd love to."

After a delicious meal of frozen pizzas and extra salted potato chips, Ethan found himself actually having fun, lounging on Danny's living room floor, because he was never a fan for couches and chairs, as Danny himself sat behind him on the couch while they talked about anything and everything to be talked about. Lacrosse, homework, the murders, good movies vs. bad movies, where Mr. Harris might be, and cross country all came and went in the conversation as it guided them smoothly through hours and hours of time.

By the time Ethan decided it was time for himself to leave, seeing as it was now nearly eleven o'clock and Danny's heartrate was decling - a sure sign of sleepiness - he found he was reluctant to do so. He stood up slowly, stretched his arms to crack the bones that had stiffened, and turned to see Danny watching him with a small grin and a fascination in his eyes.

Instead of sitting his ass back down, pulling Danny into his lap and cuddling like he knew Danny loved to do as announced in the locker room, Ethan simply nodded his thanks and pointed to the door. "I'm gonna head home now," he softly said while looking for his leather jacket.

Standing up too, Danny reached behind a closet door and pulled out the coat in question. "I hung it up for you," he stated, passing the coat to Ethan. Their fingers collided beneath the fabric and blood rushed to Danny's cheeks. He pulled his hand down by his side and walked Ethan to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes, and Ethan could feel the desire to say yes and just grab Danny and never let him go right now take over his mind. "Of course," Ethan answered in a calm and collected tone, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair while his eyes felt glued to Danny, as if he was a lighthouse in a stormy night and the only way of rescue was to go and get it, fight for it and never let it out of your sight.

After a fraction of a second in which their eyes locked together as they stood on Danny's front porch, everything in the world ceased to exist except them two. Ethan crossed the distance between them in two steps and before Danny could collect a coherent thought, Ethan's lips were pressed up against his for the first time ever and all the tension of the two weeks since they had first made eye contact in the library; awkward knowing glances passed, little touches to the elbow or small of each other's back, wandering eyes when they though the other wasn't looking; it all left, and in that one instant Ethan felt relieved and happy and free.

He pulled back from the kiss, the first time he had ever kissed Danny in fact, and kept his hands on the sides of Danny's face which was at this point redder than a tomato. He had expected to kiss Ethan, maybe even date him, but he was rarely caught off guard like this. "Maybe tomorrow I can take you up on that cuddling offer you gave to Stilinski," his eyes were playful and yet his own heart matched the haphazard one of Danny's as he descended the steps and started his walk home with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"You are in so much trouble," Aidan murmured while shaking his head at Ethan when his twin walked through the door's that night, "like, the stench of Danny is actually clogging my nose right now."

Ethan said nothing, threw a pillow at his brother, and collapsed onto his bed all the while wearing that stupid boyish grin on his face. Maybe he was in trouble, **_but it was sure as hell going to be worth it._**

_Okay this is the first piece of writing I have ever written, so please review below please. :)_


End file.
